Letters
by BookGoddess13
Summary: Patricia does the dirty work for Victor. Or does she? Her newest mission might bring back some much needed humanity.


**Hello dear readers,**

**So I know my other story wasn't really all that great, and I've had this **

**idea for a while now. This story will be updated once a week, unless **

**Something came up, in which case I would tell you. **

**Song of the week (if you haven't already, I suggest you listen to it: **_**Warning Sign **_**by **_**Coldplay**_

**Disclaimer: ****BookGoddess13 does not own Maximum Ride or its characters, only the plot line of this story.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on in<em>

_I've __gotta tell you, what a state I'm in_

_I've gotta tell you in my loudest tones_

_That I started lookin' for a warnin' sign, yeah_

_When the truth is, I miss you_

_Yeah, the truth is, that I miss you so_

_And I'm tired, I should not have let you go"_

* * *

><p>Patricia Williamson couldn't help but smirk as her boss' assistant told her her next assignment. She had worked for him since she was 11, and still remains faithful at age 19. Some say he took her in out of sympathy, but most know that 65 year old Victor Rodenmaar Jr. would <em>never<em> have sympathy for anyone. Some say he saw fire in her eyes that cold December day. Nobody really knows, but they figure that it doesn't matter, so long as she does her work.

Either way, he took a liking to her, and wouldn't make her do anything to gory in fear that she would stop working.

So to say she was surprised when she found out that her mission was to _kill_ someone was an understatement.

* * *

><p>Patricia was a grenade waiting to explode as she walked up the elegant cement steps to her 'new' college. The plan was basically to get close to this teen mother and then kill her kid out of revenge. Lovely. She would have to kill a child. <em>A child.<em> It made her sick that Victor would make her do this, but she knew it would happen soon. She was his best worker. She was sneaky and a great actor. She could do this. She _didn't want to._

* * *

><p>Patricia was about to pass out by the time she reached her room. For some <em>stupid <em>reason they had made the administration office at the back of the school. And after a frustratingly long wait in an overly crowded room, she had hoped for a quick walk to her new dorm, but of course it would be her luck to have a dorm at the _front_ of the school.

She threw her bags onto the closest bed and dropped to the floor in exhaustion. She laid there until she was startled awake by a soft voice.

"Hello. I didn't now you would be arriving so soon. I'm Nina. Nina Martin. This is my daughter, Lillian. She's three." So that little girl standing in front of her was who Patricia was to kill. Her breath caught in her throat and she didn't reply.

"I didn't know the floor was so comfy. Maybe I'll sleep there tonight." Nina smiled, as if trying to lighten the mood and Patricia finally caught her breath.

"Not very comfy, actually. I was just exhausted. I'm Patricia Williamson."

"So you're from England? I know some Brits that go here. They're nice. I spent my senior year with them."

"Cool. So where are you going to sleep?" Patricia asked awkwardly, not really comfortable with talking about the girl. Apparently Nina misunderstood because she replied, "On the left bed maybe."

"Where does your daughter sleep?" Patricia corrected.

"Oh. With me. Is that a problem? She doesn't cry or anything. She's really good. I mean, I'm sure someone would watch her, but I wanted to be near-"

"Its fine." Patricia is clenching her teeth to restrain from doing something unfriendly, because she _hates _when people ramble about the stupidest crap.

Before Nina can respond to Patricia's obvious annoyance, someone came in.

Now, don't get Patricia wrong, she's liked boys before, but the man that walked through that door literally took her breath away. And with his dirt-brown eyes and sandy blond hair, who wouldn't notice him? But Patricia _knew_ him. She _knew_ that the man's name was Eddie Miller-Sweet. She knew she used to have the biggest love/hate relationship with him. She knew he loved hoagies. She knew he loved to bet and outsmart people, mostly her. And she knew that he was close to the girl she would have to kill. Even better.

* * *

><p><em>A 9 year old Patricia Williamson sat at the edge of a little pond that separated hers and another families property. No one else ever came here, so it was always a good escape destination for whenever something happened at her house. After the death of her aunt, her parents had moved to America. They became distant to her and more involved in her twin, Piper's, life. Patricia eventually got use to it, but today was one of those days when she couldn't take being there. She had just laid down to relax when she heard the bushes and branches move. She slowly crouched down, and when the thing stepped out of the trees, she pounced. It was then that she realized she just landed on a <em>_**boy**__. She was brought out of her thoughts by a scream._

"_Why would you just jump on someone like that, crazy lady? Are you a female Tarzan or something?!"_

_Patricia couldn't help but let out an uncharacteristic giggle. _

"_I'm sorry, but you scarred me greatly." she let out another fit of giggles. _

_The boy was fascinated by the melodic sound of her voice and thought that her giggles were adorable. _

"_Are you British? That's so cool. Um, I'm kinda uncomfortable. Could you get off me?"_

_Patricia blushes and jumps off of him._

"_Yes, I'm British. Let me guess, you're a snotty American?" She was so__** tired**__ of being asked that. _

"_You're mean, Mrs. Tarzan!" _

"_That's not my name!"_

"_Is too!"  
><em>

"_Is not!"_

"_Is too!"_

"_Is not!"  
><em>

"_Well whatever. My name is Eddie."_

"_Patricia." And they shook hands. For the next two years they came to the pond and played._

* * *

><p>Patricia watched as Lillian squealed Eddie's name and jumped on him.<p>

"Daddy Eddie! Whar wur wu?"

He kisses Nina and tells Lillian that he was unpacking, before looking at her. And looks. And looks. And looks. Finally he says,

"Do I know you?"

And she tells him no.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it was. Tell me what you thought about it. <strong>**J**

**Eat books and read cheese!**


End file.
